An Ambush
by attlantica
Summary: The First Wizarding War was plagued with such.


_**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah this doesn't belong to me blah blah no profit blah blah J.K. Rowling and publisher blah blah_

 ** _Word Count:_** _980_

 ** _Camp Hogwarts –_** _Paintball: write about an ambush_

 ** _Drabble Club –_** _Crucio_

 ** _Quidditch Pitch –_** _Antonin Dolohov_

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge –_** _Ares – God of war, bloodshed and violence. He was depicted as a beardless youth, either nude with a helmet and a spear, or as an armed warrior. He is portrayed as moody and unreliable, and generally represents the chaos of war. His sacred animals include vultures and venomous snakes. Write about the First Wizarding War. Alt; write about goblins._

 ** _Note:_** _ehh, this's horrible. sorry! Do comment any SPaG mistakes you see._

* * *

The traitor of the Order had told them the details of were the house was hidden.

Not Snape, obviously. He still wasn't allowed in actual meetings but Dumbledore trusted him, and that helped lots.

The rat had told them all they needed to know. It was pitiful, really, that such a tiny person could betray all of his friends because of fear. Nobody wanted to be in his place, and he was the butt of the joke in both sides.

All of the Death Eaters gathered around in the nearby table to discuss their next raid. They were to find the Bones's house (check), to plan the raid itself (check), and to kill everyone near the perimeter that was not in their side (almost done).

They all agreed that the leader of this raid would be Dolohov, as he was the most capable wizard in the group, the second being Rockwood, which told a lot.

"Well," drawled Dolohov condescendingly, "everyone in here should know the plan, even you Crabbe. If you don't at least maim someone from the Order, the Dark Lord will know, and you don't want to see an enraged Dark Lord. Off we go,"

And so, the Death Eaters set off to arrange the ambush on Bones Manor. The plan was simple: raid the place and leave no one alive, but the Order was a wild card, as they didn't know if they would all be there of if they would appear after them or if they wouldn't appear at all. Because of this, Dolohov decided to bring twice as many people as they normally would, so it would all go well and no one would get punished.

All of the others had agreed to that. They didn't really want to be under the Dark Lord's Crucio again.

After planning everything from spells to masks to positions, the Death Eaters set off to the Bones Manor. They were all covered with their black robes and silver mask, protected only by their wand and tongue.

Dolohov apparated first because he was the leader. Then, each one of them apparated silently behind Dolohov. The Manor was about a mile and a half away, so they walked through the neighbourhood while the sound of the night accompanied them in their silence, the only sounds near being the footsteps of the group and the loud breathing of those who were nervous.

As they neared the Manor, the Death Eaters disillusioned themselves so that they would have an upper hand in the ambush.

"Everyone to their place!" commanded Dolohov, who then went and followed his own instruction. He settled just in front of the Manor, lurking in the shadows of the night. The light behind the windows were on, and silhouettes moved here and there occasionally. Dolohov smirked; those blood traitors were going down, another enemy struck to death.

He sent the signal by pointing his wand at the Dark Mark and sending a mild stinging hex so the others would understand. Just after that, Dolohov pointed his wand at the Manor's porch, were two wizards, the Prewett twins it seemed, sat in silence while looking most probably for them. Maybe there was another traitor that told them about the ambush. Either way, Dolohov didn't even think twice as he shouted 'Avada Kedavra' at one of the men. Sadly, it was evaded and the fight begun.

They had the upper hand at first, being invisible and aiming to kill while the others were visible and aiming to disarm. The Death Eaters moved (mostly) gracefully around the manor, throwing curses towards the Order member guards and maybe three or four getting in the house, successfully killing everyone inside.

But at the fight continued, the Death Eaters started to become visible as the Order members threw the Revealing charm towards each one of them, albeit slowly but successfully.

Dolohov knew they started to loose the upper hand, and that they now were practically equals, but that didn't stop him.

"For the Dark Lord!" many shouted as they defended themselves. Many Crucios and Avada Kedavras could be heard from the distance, the occasional Stupefy or Expelliarmus from the order sometimes being heard too. At the moment they were still more Death Eaters that Order members, so the fight was slightly being won by the dark.

But just like Dolohov, that didn't stop them. Gideon and Fabian, who had been on guard of the Bones Manor that night, had called reinforcements just after they felt a threat coming their way.

"Dumbledore! Moody! Whoever is listening! There are Death Eaters coming our way, we need more people here!" Fabian had said to his Patronus, who then flew away to tell any Order member that was not at the sight.

The twins were strong, agile and quick in spell casting, making them hard to beat, so they held up against the unfair amount of Death Eaters until Moody and the Aurors dropped by to save the night.

"Have you recognized any of the Death Eaters?" was the first think Moody asked them.

"Some," said Gideon, "I've seen Dolohov and Rockwood, but I don't know the rest."

Moody nodded, "And the Bones?"

Fabian shook his head, "Only the kids, Susan and Frederick, and Amelia remain,"

"Well," Moody said in a gruff voice, " let's not have any more looses tonight,"

And so they all went out to the battlefield, bodies surrounding them as they danced towards their enemies whilst casting their defensive spells, hex and curses. They felt invincible, over the moon, and they knew that they could only fail or win, so they tried their best for the greater good.

All that could be seen were the dark silhouettes of the wizards and witches fighting, colourful lights surrounding them in their dangerous dance to death, but at the end, what remained neither told who won nor who lost.


End file.
